


Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2014: Fic Masterpost

by Pterodactyl



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the fics written for the klaine advent 2014, bar day 16 which can be found in the werewolf blaine 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ache

**Author's Note:**

> day one: ache.

Kurt pushes open the door to the hospital room, hiding Margaret Thatcher dog behind his back. “Hey, B,” he whispers, “You awake?”

Blaine rolls his head sideways on the pillow, grinning sleepily when he recognises Kurt. “Heyyy, it’s Kurt,” he says happily, wiggling his feet under the blanket. Kurt smiles and lets the door shut behind him, easing his coat off and quickly slipping Margaret Thatcher dog underneath it so Blaine doesn’t see.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, pulling up a chair to Blaine’s bed, “Any pain?”

Blaine shakes his head exaggeratedly. “Nope. No aches or pains. Nothin’.”

“That’s good,” Kurt reaches out and takes Blaine’s hand, and Blaine fumbles to curl his cold fingers around Kurt’s. “Oooh, warm hands.”

“I bought a coffee before I got on the train,” Kurt smiles, “Are you sure you’re not in any pain? I saw the nice nurse on my way through.”

Blaine heaves himself up onto one elbow before Kurt can stop him. “I feel like I could  _fly_ ,” he declares dramatically, flinging his arm out and then yelping in pain.

“Hey, hey, lie down, silly,” Kurt stands and presses Blaine’s shoulders back into the bed, “You’ll pull your stitches.”

He can’t help but fuss over Blaine as he lies there, unable to get rid of the worry rolling in his stomach. The doctor had told him that appendicitis was rarely fatal and that although he would have liked to catch Blaine before his appendix burst he was in good hands and would be fine, but he still couldn’t help but wish they’d gone to the doctor when Blaine first complained of a stomach ache.

“Quit worryin’,” Blaine says suddenly, reaching up and bopping Kurt on what was probably supposed to be his nose but ended up behind his cheekbone, “’M fine, aren’t I?”

Kurt smiles half-heartedly. “I know, but I was worried.”

“Nah,” Blaine tries to flex his biceps but clearly runs out of energy, “I’m a big strong guy. I can fight food poisoning.”

Kurt laughs. “Honey, you had appendicitis.”

Blaine’s mouth falls open. “I  _did?_ ”

“Yep,” Kurt kisses his forehead, “You’re gonna have a big old scar on your belly now.”

“Oh,” Blaine pouts, “Bye-bye mankinis.”

Kurt stares at him for half a second because  _when has Blaine ever wanted to wear a mankini?_

Deciding that that’s a conversation for another time he settles on “You can still rock a mankini, cutie,” and sits down to retrieve Margaret Thatcher dog from under his coat, “Anyway, seeing as I have to work this weekend because Gunther hates me, I thought I’d bring you a little friend to keep you company…”

He whips the stuffed dog out from behind his back and Blaine’s eyes go wide like he’s never seen it before.

“Margaret!” he says, beaming, “Awwwwww, Kurt, you brought me a protector!”

“I did,” Kurt bops him lightly on the nose with the paw of the dog and then puts it on his pillow, “Now, I brought my laptop so we can catch up on some TV, or alternately I brought your book if you’d like me to read to you -”

He stops abruptly when Blaine reaches out and grabs his arm. When he looks around his fiancé’s eyes are wet and he - well, he panics. “Oh my god are you okay? Are you in pain? I’ll call -”

“You,” Blaine sniffles, “You’re the best husband ever.”

“Oh, B,” Kurt lets out a relieved breath, drags his chair as close as it’ll go and kisses Blaine’s cheek, “We’re not quite husbands yet, remember?”

“What?” Blaine frowns, “But I dreamed…oh. I dreamed.”

“Aw, Blaine,” Kurt squeezes his hand gently, “I dream about us getting married too.”

He leaves out the part where sometimes they’re stress dreams and Kurt ends up marrying a velociraptor or Chewbacca while Blaine is whisked away by Jeff Goldblum or a young Anakin Skywalker. He should stop letting Sam host film night.

“I wanna be married  _now_ ,” Blaine sighs, “Is there a…a priest marriage-guy at the hospital? For emergency weddings?”

“I - I don’t know. But - oh!” Kurt rummages in his bag, “I do have…here. Our wedding scrapbook. You wanna look this for a while?”

Blaine’s face lights up and he nods. Kurt’s never tried to plan a wedding with someone high on pain meds before, but he figures there’s a first time for everything.


	2. balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two: balance. single dads kurt and blaine meet at a gymnastics competition with their kids.

Kurt steadies the hand holding his phone and flashes his daughter a smile as she pauses on the beam, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she wobbles a little but keeps her balance. Behind her the rest of the kids in her 6-7’s gymnastics class are lined up, waiting patiently or not so patiently for their turns on the beam.

Ellie kneels down carefully and then does a forward roll on the beam, making Kurt’s heart leap into his throat even though she’s barely two feet off the ground. With a sunny smile she stands up smoothly and then jumps off the beam, running over to join her teacher. Kurt ends the video and gives her a double thumbs up, grinning as she waves and blows him a kiss. She says a few words to the teacher and then skips over, beaming. “Daddy! Did you see me?”

“I sure did, sweetheart!” he crouches down and wraps her up in a hug, “You were excellent!”

“Didja film it?” she asks, looking concerned, and he nods, showing her his phone. “I filmed you on the trampoline, and on the bars, and on the vault, see?”

“And you’re gonna send them to Papa?”

Kurt’s smile fractures at the mention of his ex-husband, but he does his best to hide it from Ellie. “Of course I am,” he says, “I can do it now if you want?”

“Yeah!” she takes his hand and drags him over to a line of chairs up against the walls of the gym, “Lemme watch.”

“Okay,” Kurt hauls her onto his lap and lets her watch as he drafts out a polite email to Terry and attaches the videos. She insists on hitting send, bouncing happily at the  _swoosh_  sound his phone makes when the email sends.

“Can I have some juice?” she asks, “Miss Jenna said I could have some juice once I finished my routine.”

“Sure, honey,” Kurt pats her on the back and she hops off his lap and skips towards the table on the other side of the gym, where a bored looking teenager is manning the juice station.

His little cluster of chairs is empty so Kurt tugs his iPad out of his bag and opens the preliminary designs for the winter line, chewing at his bottom lip. He’s in the middle of writing an email to his assistant about  _why_  she let someone allow cuffed coral pants for a  _winter_  collection when a voice says from beside him “Have you seen my Daddy?”

Kurt jumps and nearly drops his iPad, whipping around to see a little boy holding a bag and sniffling.

“Hey, buddy,” Kurt puts his iPad down, “Are you okay?”

“I lost my Daddy,” the little boy says, “An’ I hurt my knee, and I want my Daddy -” he sniffs again and his bottom lip wobbles and Kurt’s heart breaks.

“Oh no,” he glances around for a father who might have lost a kid, “What does your Daddy look like?”

But the little boy is already working himself up to a full on screaming fit, his chest heaving and his nose running. Kurt slides off his seat and kneels down, reaching out for the little boy’s hand. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Do you want me to help you find him?”

“My knee  _huuuurts_ ,” the boy wails, and Kurt ducks his head and spots a nasty graze on his knee.

“Oh, no,” he rummages in his bag, “How about - here we go. I have some band-aids, do you want a band-aid?”

Miraculously, this appears to be the perfect thing to say, and the little boy nods tearfully. “Yes please.”

“Okay then,” Kurt pats the seat beside him, “You sit yourself down and we’ll get a band-aid on that, sound good?”

He nods and hops up onto the chair, clutching his bag to his chest and wiping his nose on it as Kurt opens the pack of band-aids. “They’re dolphin ones, is that okay?”

“I like dolphins,” the boy says softly, “My name’s Ethan.”

“I’m Kurt,” Kurt says, “And I have a daughter over there, she’s getting some juice.”

“I like juice,” Ethan murmurs, “And dolphins.”

“I like juice and dolphins too,” Kurt balances Ethan’s heel on his knee and holds out a selection of dolphin band-aids. “You wanna chose?”

Ethan thinks for a moment and then taps the one with a dolphin leaping over a turtle. “I like turtles too.”

“That’s cool,” Kurt peels the backing off and sticks it over the graze on Ethan’s knee, “There we go. Good as new.”

“ _Ethan!_ ” a voice calls breathlessly, and Kurt looks up to see a very attractive man jogging towards them, looking worried, “Ethan, oh my god, are you okay? Your friend Bobby said you hurt your knee - oh. Um.”

Kurt closes his mouth and clears his throat. “I - guess you’re Ethan’s dad?”

“That’s me,” the man bends down and Ethan launches himself into his arms, “Hey, kiddo, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ethan says, “I got a band-aid now, see?”

He sticks out his leg and his dad nods seriously, keeping one arm around his shoulders. “That’s great. Did you say thank you?”

“Thank you,” Ethan says, beaming, and Kurt smiles back, climbing to his feet and brushing off his knees. “No problem, Ethan. I’m Kurt Hummel, my daughter is - somewhere, I think.”

“Daddy!” Ellie pops up on his other side, “I’m right here - oh. Hello.”

She waves at Ethan, who waves shyly back. “I’m Ellie,” she says, “Do you want some juice? I know where it is.”

Ethan nods, still sniffling a little. Kurt is just about to say that maybe she’s had enough juice when Ellie says brightly “Great! Come with me, I can get you a cookie too.”

“Oh - Ellie, honey, I don’t think -”

But it’s too late and they’re both already gone. Kurt sighs and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, she’s a force of nature.”

“No problem,” the man smiles and Kurt is ashamed to say that it makes him blush in a way he hasn’t in a while. “Is Ethan your only kid?”

“Oh, yeah,” he nods, “You?”

“Same,” Kurt sighs, “I want more, but my husband was happy with just her.”

“I know that feeling,” the man makes a face, “I was trying to broach the subject of another kid with my husband before - well. Before.”

“Are you…?”

“Divorced,” he says tightly, “Caught him with the mailman, if you can believe it.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt says softly, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” the man shrugs and sits down, “We only just separated. Ethan’s not taking it well, especially since he and I moved down here.”

“I know how you feel,” Kurt follows his lead and sits down too, “I can tell you it gets easier though.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “If only I could believe that. God, I’m sorry, I’ve known you all of five minutes and I’m unloading all my problems onto you - I’m Blaine. Anderson.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt extends his hand and smiles, “And no problem, I did the same thing to the barista in my favourite coffee shop the week after my husband left me.”

“Really?” Blaine laughs and it gives Kurt butterflies.

(Butterflies! He’s thirty six years old and he’s getting  _butterflies_.)

“Really,” he says, grinning, and Blaine hums and smiles down at his feet.

“Oh - looks like the big kids are starting,” Kurt says, “I should probably retrieve my daughter before she drains the juice supplies.”

“Hey, wait,” Blaine catches his wrist and then lets go hastily, “I - I know this is weird, but do you want to get coffee with me after this? Ethan and I found this great place, they have a play area for children and I haven’t met anyone here who can - well, relate. I’d really love to just…get to know you.”

Kurt gets butterflies again.

“Sure,” he says a little breathlessly, “I’d like that.”

“Great,” Blaine flashes him a bright smile and Kurt smiles back helplessly, picking up his things and following Blaine across the hall to pick up their kids.


	3. cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three: cloud.

Since they met, Blaine has been honing the art of persuading Kurt. He’s bartered everything from kisses to clothing, from sex to meals and, one memorable occasion, his hair gel. Kurt is incredibly hard to budge when he’s decided on something, and Blaine is proud whenever he manages to get Kurt to agree to something that he wouldn’t have considered otherwise.

Today, however, it only took a few kisses to the back of Kurt’s neck and a hand sliding under his shirt for his fiancé to sigh, close his book (one of those dime-a-dozen thrillers that he pretends is trashy but actually loves) and follow Blaine outside into the summer heat.

“Ugh,” Kurt flops onto the picnic blanket in the Anderson’s back garden, “Why did I agree to this? It’s so  _hot_.”

“Take your shirt off?” Blaine says, already in the process of removing his own.

“I’ll freckle,” Kurt frowns, adjusting the floppy wide-brimmed hat that Blaine thinks might belong to his mother, “You don’t like me all freckly.”

“Ding dong you are wrong,” Blaine throws himself onto the blanket beside Kurt and kisses his bare skin where his vest has fallen off his shoulder, “I love you no matter what. You could wrinkle up like a prune -”

“- which will never happen -”

“ - which will  _never_  happen, but if it did I would love you just as much,” Blaine kisses his cheek and Kurt wrinkles his nose. “C'mon, Kurt, cloud watch with me!”

Kurt sighs and puts down his book. “You are a child.”

Blaine grins and rolls onto his back, staring up at the sky, which is clear apart from a few wisps of white. He can’t tell if they’re clouds or airplane trails. “…Oh.”

“Look at that,” Kurt says, “No clouds.”

Blaine sighs. “There’s always clouds in New York.”

“That is a lie,” Kurt wrinkles his nose again, which only serves to highlight the freckles appearing and make Blaine want to kiss them even more, “There were no clouds the day we flew out here, and I bet you there’ll be no clouds the day we fly back.”

“You wanna bet?” Blaine rolls onto his front, stretching, and is pleased to see how Kurt’s eyes flicker over his bare arms.

“No, I changed my mind,” Kurt huffs theatrically, “I want to read my book.”

Blaine pouts and rests his chin on his fist, giving Kurt his best puppy-dog eyes, but with the sun beating down on his back he’s actually feeling more and more like…sleeping.

“I know you want to nap,” Kurt says with a little smirk, “I’ll let you put your head on my stomach if you get me the sunblock…”

Kurt’s stomach is honestly the most comfortable place to nap in the entire world.

“Deal,” Blaine grins, hopping up, and Kurt blows him a kiss as he ventures back into the house, grabbing the sunblock and, after a moment’s though, two bottles of water.

“For you, my love,” he says, and Kurt smiles up at him. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Blaine kisses his nose and then flops down with his head on Kurt’s belly, “Will you wake me up when it reaches four?”

“Of course,” Kurt slides his hand into Blaine’s hair and Blaine feels his eyes start to close against his will. He just manages to mumble out “Love you,” before yawning and closing his eyes properly.

“Love you too,” Kurt murmurs, and Blaine smiles.


	4. dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day four: dessert. waiter!blaine au.

“Blaine, can you take dessert orders from table four already?”

“Right, right, sorry,” Blaine mumbles, grabbing his pad of paper and hastening out through the crowded restaurant. winding through the tables. Table four is the one with the cute guy on it, so he does his best to compose himself before stepping up and saying brightly, “Hi there, what can I get you guys?”

The cute guy looks bored, and his face lights up when he realises Blaine is there. Blaine tries not to be to happy about that.

There are two other couples at the table, and neither of them are paying enough attention to anything going on around them to notice that Blaine’s there. The cute guy sighs and flashes Blaine a smile and then reaches out and pinches one half of one of the couples. “Guys? Dessert?”

“I can come back if this isn’t a great time,” Blaine offers, and the cute guy shakes his head. “No, it’s fine, if they’re not paying attention they can skip dessert.”

“Can I get you something?” Blaine asks with his very best smile, but the cute guy shakes his head and pats his stomach. “Watching my weight. We’ll get the bill though, if that’s okay?”

Blaine’s heart sinks. “Oh - oh. Right, of course, I’ll get that for you right away.”

He hurries away to get the bill and when he gets back the cute guy is gone, leaving him to try and catch the attention of one of the couples. so he can get the bill out from under the elbow of one of them.

They leave a few minutes later, and Blaine stares miserably at the seat where the cute guy was, mourning the loss of his chance to get his number.

He’s wiping the table when he notices the scarf. Draped over the back of the chair, it’s thick and stripy and Blaine realises it’s over the seat that the cute guy was sitting in.

He bites his lip and picks it up, glancing around and then looping it over his arm. He’ll put it in the lost and found. Maybe he can pin his number and a note to it. No - it’s soft and looks expensive, maybe he shouldn’t. Does he still keep post-it notes in his bag…?

**

Blaine is buttoning his coat and trying to text Sam at the same time as he leaves the restaurant, his feet slipping a little on the ice. As the door shuts behind him he hears a breathless voice say “Oh - oh, goddamit, are you closed?”

He turns and nearly drops his phone because  _oh my god it’s the cute guy_.

“Hi,” Blaine squeaks.

“Hi,” the cute guy says, and then “Oh. Hi! Yes, you’re the - yes, sorry, I just -”

“You left your scarf,” Blaine says, “Right?”

The cute guy nods. “Yeah, I did, I thought I could get back in time to grab it, but I guess I miscalculated.”

“Yeah, we closed early tonight, it’s Sunday, so,” Blaine shrugs, “I put it in lost and found, though.”

“You did? Oh, thank you,” the guy says breathlessly, “It’s my favourite, I was really worried.”

“Yeah, it’s a lovely scarf,” Blaine nods, and then wonders if he’s made it weird.

They stand in silence for a moment, kind of nodding at each other, and then the guy says “I’ll - I’ll pick it up tomorrow, then.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Blaine nods, “We open at eleven.”

“Yeah,” he smiles and Blaine gets butterflies, “Thank you.”

He turns and starts to walk away and Blaine - does something really pathetic.

“Hey, um, if you - if you  _want_ _,_ I can let you in real fast and you can grab it now.”

The cute guy pauses and then turns. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s no big deal.” Blaine gestures for the cute guy to follow, turning back towards the door and keying in the code, “Come on in, it’s freezing out here.”

“Thank you so much,” he says, “I’m Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine’s stomach flips with nerves. “I’m Blaine,” he says, “Anderson. It’s really nice to meet you.”

He lets himself into the lost and found room (which is really just a corner in the hallway that leads to the locker rooms) and grabs Kurt’s scarf from where he had carefully folded it.

“Here,” he holds it out, smiling, and Kurt takes it and loops it around his neck, looking relieved. “You’re an angel, thank you. I’m sorry I - I held you back like this.”

“It’s no problem,” Blaine shrugs as he lets them out again, and then freezes as a note that he had forgotten he had written flutters off the scarf and onto the ground.

“Oh,” Kurt says, “What’s this?  _Dear cute guy, I don’t know your name but I was your waiter -_ oh.”

Blaine’s face is so red he feels like it should be on fire. “I am so sorry. I’m so so sorry, I just - I thought you were cute, and you - I thought maybe you thought I was - you seemed -”

“I did,” Kurt interrupts, “I did - I do. Think that. I was kind of hoping I would run into you, or I would have left it until the morning.”

Blaine stares at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kurt blushes, “Is that weird?”

“Well, I mean, I’m the one who put a post-it note with my number on it on your scarf,” Blaine shrugs and Kurt laughs.

“Hey, if you want,” Blaine shuffles his feet, “Um, would you want to get some coffee? I know it’s late, but…”

“I would love that,” Kurt beams, “I know a great place, just down the road, Jitters. Is that okay?”

“That sounds great,” Blaine follows him as he starts down the road, trying to contain his smile and he has never been so thankful for his habit of keeping post-its in his bag.


	5. evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day five: evening.

“Hey, Kurt?” his new assistant - Joanna? - knocks on his door, “I have a visitor for you?”

Kurt swings around in his chair and blinks at her over the top of his glasses. “Really? Oh, uh, okay. Let them in.”

“Okay,” she smiles and Kurt swivels back to face the desk, focusing back on the designs on his tablet.

He’s so focused on his designs that he doesn’t hear the person come in until there are hands over his eyes and a voice in his ear saying “Guess who…”

“Blaine!” Kurt squeaks, jolting in his chair and giggling as Blaine slides his hands down to squeeze Kurt’s shoulders, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d come see my lovely hardworking husband,” Blaine says, his breath ghosting over the shell of Kurt’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine, “I was all alone at home, so…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kurt tips his head back so he can kiss Blaine’s cheek, “I don’t wanna work through the evenings, but if I wanna have the line finished before we head down to Lima for Christmas…”

“I know,” Blaine grazes his lips over the lobe of Kurt’s ear and then grabs the arms of his chair and spins him around, “I know, and I’m not mad, I just…I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Kurt smiles and runs his hands up over Blaine’s sides, “I promise I’ll be back to normal hours in a couple days, okay?”

“I know,” Blaine eases forwards until he’s straddling Kurt’s lap and  _oh my god_  this is not an appropriate position to be in in the middle of his office.

“Blaine?” he squeaks, “Are you - ?”

“I miss messing around with you,” Blaine says softly, and  _wow_  if that doesn’t send a frisson of heat through Kurt’s stomach, remembering talks on the phone while Blaine was still in high school, "It’s been so long, Kurt, like -  _two weeks_ , and I  _miss_  you, and the apartment is always so empty in the evenings…“

"Oh my god,” Kurt grabs his hips and presses his forehead into Blaine’s shoulder, “You’re killing me.”

“Sorry,” Blaine starts to slide off Kurt’s lap but Kurt holds his hips tighter and turns his head to kiss Blaine’s jaw.

“I love you,” he whispers, “And I miss you, and I miss messing around with you too.”

Blaine giggles and Kurt lifts his head to kiss him properly - and sees his assistant standing gobsmacked in the doorway.

“Joanna!” he shrieks, and Blaine gasps and nearly falls off his lap.

“M-Mr Hummel,” she squeaks, “I - I’m so sorry!”

“No - it’s -”

But it’s too late and she’s already hurried back to her desk.

“Oh my god,” Kurt groans, “Oh my  _god_.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Blaine’s cheeks are red, “It’s not like she thinks I’m a hooker or anything.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment and Blaine’s cheeks go even more red. “Oh my god she thinks I’m a hooker?” _  
_

“I - I know she knows I’m married but I don’t know if she’s actually met you!”

“Oh my god I’m wearing skintight jeans and she thinks I’m a hooker,” Blaine whispers.

“It’s fine!” Kurt squeezes his hips, “It’s fine, I’ll introduce you on my way out, okay?”

“You’re going?”

“Yeah, I was pretty much done for the evening anyway. The rest I can do at home, and I am _starving_.” Kurt leans up and kisses Blaine lightly, “C'mon, let’s go work this out.”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s coat as Kurt packs his things into his satchel and shuts down his laptop, making sure that the office is tidy and his drawers are locked.

“Ready?” Blaine asks, offering out his coat, and Kurt smiles and takes it, “Ready. Let’s go inform my assistant that I am not cheating on my husband.”

Blaine blushes again, taking Kurt’s bag for him and kissing his cheek. “Okay, let’s go.”

When they get to Joanna’s desk she goes crimson and ducks behind her computer. Kurt clears his throat loudly. “Uh, Joanna?”

“Yes sir?” she says timidly, and Kurt shifts awkwardly, “Please, um, it’s Kurt. I’m just heading home, so you don’t have to stay any longer.”

“Oh, thank you,” she still won’t make eye contact, so Kurt clears his throat again, “Uh, I don’t know if you’ve met Blaine?”

Blaine smiles, “Nice to meet you. Kurt talks about how great you are all the time at home.”

Her face goes even more red and Kurt sighs. “Anyway, I’m going to head home with my lovely husband, and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Joanna’s eyes go very wide and she gasps. “Oh.  _Oh_. Mr Hummel - Kurt, I am so sorry!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Kurt lets go of Blaine’s hand to do up his coat, “Have a nice evening, Joanna.”

“You too, Mr - Kurt,” she waves, still red in the face, and Kurt waves back and takes Blaine’s hand, pulling him towards the elevator.

“She thought I was a prostitute,” Blaine says as soon as the door closes, “She absolutely thought I was a prostitute that you had hired to blow you under your desk or something.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you were,” Kurt winks, “You’d be my favourite prostitute. It could be like Pretty Woman!”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me?”

“But I love you.”


	6. fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day six: fall.

Kurt gets the call at exactly four o’ clock, just as he’s navigating between shifts at the diner with Rachel clinging to his arm and babbling in his ear.

He fumbles his phone out of his pocket and tucks the pile of menus under his arm, frowning at the unfamiliar number. “Hello?”

“ _Is this Kurt Hummel?_ ”

“Yes,” he says slowly, “Who is this?”

“ _This is the New York Presbyterian, we have you down as the emergency contact for one Blaine Anderson?_ ”

“Oh my god,” Kurt sits down in the nearest booth, “Is he okay?”

“ _He’s broken his arm.”_

“Oh my god,” Kurt puts his hand over his mouth, “Can I talk to him? Or - or can you tell me anything else?”

“ _I’m sorry sir, I can’t give you any more information over the phone_.”

“Okay,” Kurt swallows, “Okay, I’ll be there soon.”

He doesn’t even change out of his uniform, just gets the subway straight away, worrying at his lower lip through the whole half-hour journey. He knows he shouldn’t be so panicked, but as he hurries up the street towards the hospital (nearly slipping and braining himself on black ice in the process) he can’t help but run through all the worst-case scenarios in his head.

Of course, once he actually sees Blaine that all fades into the background. He’s sitting on the hospital bed, looking pale and wan with pain, holding a glass of water in the hand which isn’t in a cast.

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine waves lamely and nearly spills all his water, “You okay?”

“Am  _I_  okay?” Kurt drops his bag and hurries forward, “Are you okay? Your poor arm - how did you break it?”

“I’m fine,” Blaine smiles, “It’s embarrassing, really.”

“Did you fall?”

“I didn’t even fall, I slipped,” Blaine shrugs, “I’m fine, I didn’t hit my head or anything. I walked into the hospital, it was fine.”

“Hey,” Kurt reaches out and brushes Blaine’s hair back, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Blaine smiles and turns his face into Kurt’s palm. “You’re the best fiancé ever, did you know that?”

“Mmm, I would have to disagree,” Kurt sits down next to him and wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist, “I think you’re the best fiancé ever, actually.”

“Yeah?” Blaine starts to turn and then slips sideways off the bed. “ _Whoa.”_

“Okay there, mister,” Kurt hauls him back up, “Let’s wait for the doctor to come tell us when you can go home before you start heading off. Did they give you any pain meds?”

“Mm, a little while ago,” Blaine leans into Kurt’s side, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kurt kisses his forehead, squeezing his arm around Blaine’s waist, “You scared me you know?”

Blaine hums. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he sighs, “Maybe I should buy you a bubble.”

“A bubble?”

“Yeah, like one of those giant hamster balls. Except padded, so you can’t hurt yourself again.”

“That’d be cool,” Blaine smiles up at him, “Then I could be like your pet.”

“Or,” Kurt says slowly, “I could get Brittany to develop a shrinking ray -”

“Kurt,  _no_.”

“And then I could shrink you and put you in my pocket and take you everywhere.”

Blaine starts giggling, and that’s how Kurt knows that his painkillers are kicking in. “I’ll be a pocket sized Blaine.”

“And I will always keep you safe,” Kurt kisses his cheek, “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Blaine beams at him, and then yawns, “I am  _so_  sleepy.”

“You can nap, if you want,” Kurt says softly, “I’ll keep an eye out for a doctor.”

“Mmkay,” Blaine shuffles down against his side and closes his eyes, “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Kurt says, but Blaine is already out. Smiling, he combs his fingers through Blaine’s hair and waits for the doctor to walk by.


	7. grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day seven: grace.

Kurt wobbles upright, grabbing onto the barrier around the ice rink to stabilise himself and then immediately grabbing on to Mercedes as well. “Oh my god, I don’t want to do this.”

“You are such a wimp,” she grabs his wrist and drags him forwards, “I don’t understand why you can dance so well yet you turn into newborn Bambi on ice.”

“Okay, if you expect me to be graceful on two  _blades_  -”

“Anderson, take care of your man,” Mercedes says as Blaine shoots past. Kurt scowls as his fiancé does a swift turn and skates back, smiling. “Hey, Kurt! You okay there?”

“I hate you,” Kurt says, setting one foot on the ice, “I hate this. I hate winter.”

“Love you too,” Blaine skates closer, “You know, if you went skating more often -”

“Oh, hush you,” Kurt takes his outstretched hand and puts his other foot on the ice, “Just - don’t let me fall?”

“Never,” Blaine says seriously, “I will always catch you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes a little and tries to keep upright as Blaine slowly starts to skate backwards, only a little faster than some of the smallest kids on the ice.

“You’re doing well,” Blaine grins, “Usually you’ve fallen by now.”

“Thanks, Blaine,” Kurt rolls his eyes, “Real helpful.”

“I am just saying,” Blaine bats his eyes, “I think you’re getting much better.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not,” Blaine beams at him, and Kurt sighs. Blaine smiles even harder.

They’ve made almost an entire circuit of the rink (with Mercedes speeding past a couple times to laugh at them) before Blaine starts singing under his breath.

“He’s beauty and he’s grace…”

“Blaine.”

“He’s king of fifty states…”

“Blaine Anderson, I will pinch you.”

“He’s elegance and taste -”

“Blaine, people are staring!”

“He’s Miss United States!” Blaine belts, and Kurt grabs for him, cutting him off in the middle of “Hold your crown up high!”

Blaine’s feet slip and they both go crashing backwards onto the ice, Blaine giggling as they slide backwards before coming to a stop.

“Oh my god,” Kurt gasps, “Oh my god, I didn’t mean -”

“It’s fine,” Blaine laughs, “I’m fine! You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kurt pushes himself upright and onto his knees, “You took all my weight, are you sure?”

Blaine grins at him, his hair messy and sprinkled with ice, “Told you I’d never let you fall.”

“Well, technically -”

“Hey now,” Blaine pouts, climbing to his feet, “I caught you!”

“You did,” Kurt smiles.

“And I’ll always help you back up again if I don’t manage to catch you in time,” Blaine pulls him in close and kisses him, and the momentum of it sends them into a lazy spiral.

Kurt breaks this kiss and ducks his head, blushing. “I feel like a Disney prince.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine grins and nuzzles their noses together, “Well, can this pauper buy his prince some hot chocolate?”

“Mm, yes please,” Kurt smiles, “But only if you can get me to the edge. And then maybe after hot chocolate I’ll try skating by myself.”

“Deal,” Blaine kisses his cheek and Kurt clutches on to his arm as they skate ever-so-slowly to the edge of the rink.


	8. harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day eight: harmony.

“Oh my god, what are we doing here?” Kurt hisses, clutching Blaine’s arm, “This is  _awful_.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine says through gritted teeth, “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” Kurt says under his breath, “It’s the worst thing  _ever_.”

Blaine plasters another smile on his face. “We’re never coming to another NYADA freshman event again.”

“It’s three million sophomore age Rachels in a very small hall and it is my worst nightmare,” Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine’s arm, “I need a drink.”

“Me too,” Blaine puts his hand over Kurt’s and steers them towards the bar, “I need a lot of drinks, I -”

“Oh my god, Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt stops dead and turns slowly. “Uh…”

The person standing in front of him reminds him very strongly of Rachel, more than anyone else in the hall. He clears his throat awkwardly.

“It’s me, Harmony!” the girl smiles brightly, “From the NYADA mixer!”

“O-oh!” Kurt says, “Hi, Harmony! How are you? Good to see you!”

“Well, that’s why I stopped you,” her smile becomes slightly more sinister, “As one of the few students to be featured both as a freshman and every year since in the NYADA Winter Showcase -”

“Oh my god,” Blaine says under his breath.

“You are arguably one of the most talented members of this school,” her grin is positively sharklike now, and Kurt swallows. “Yes. Well, uh, thank you?”

“So,” she leans forward, “I am auditioning for the leading role of the summer play, and I was hoping you could give me some tips on how to nab it. I know it’s almost impossible for a freshman, but seeing as you can get parts and you didn’t even get in to NYADA on your first try, I’m sure I could do it!”

Kurt feels his smile fracture, and before he can answer Blaine says sharply, “Well, with that attitude, I can’t see you going anywhere.”

Harmony’s smile is wiped off her face like she’s been slapped.

“And honestly,” Blaine continues, “I’m not sure you would be a good fit for any of the lead roles. Or any role at all. But hey, why not give it a try? Better to be in the ensemble than nothing at all.”

He gives her the coldest smile Kurt has ever seen and then sets off through the crowd, holding Kurt’s arm tight in his.

“Oh my god,” Kurt says, “Oh my  _god_ , Blaine.”

“She is so  _horrible_ ,” Blaine says tightly, “I can’t believe she said that to you, what on earth was she thinking?”

“Blaine -”

“So what if you didn’t get in first try! You’re here now and you're  _amazing_  and -”

“Blaine, sweetheart,” Kurt tugs his arm free and cups Blaine’s face, “It’s okay. I was shocked, but I’m not upset. That’s pretty much all I heard during the first semester, remember?”

“Okay,” Blaine huffs and then shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I was so rude. Gosh.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt shrugs, “It’s all true.”

“Yeah,” Blaine sighs, “Hey, you wanna go? I kind of lost any and all interest in this thing.”

“Absolutely,” Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist, “Because this suit makes your ass look completely amazing, and I am  _very_ interested in worshiping it.”

“You always know what to say to make a guy feel special,” Blaine grins, and Kurt kisses his cheek and leads him out of the hall.


	9. imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day nine: imprint

Blaine pushes the door to the flat open and kicks it shut behind him, wincing at the crash as it hits the frame. Carefully, he deposits the box he’s holding on the table and then rushes into the bedroom, a huge grin on his face. “Kurt! Kurt - oh my god.”

Kurt rolls over, eyes half-closed, and blinks up at him. “Blaine? What?”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” Blaine grimaces, “I am so sorry, I forgot that you said you were going to nap -”

“S'okay,” Kurt smacks his lips and picks up his phone, which promptly goes off, “I was gonna wake up anyway.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine sits down on the bed leans forward to kiss him lightly, “I just - mm - I found some really nice discount Christmas ornaments? I thought it would be nice if we could go and get a tree.”

“Mm, that sounds good,” Kurt flops onto his back and rubs his eyes, “You wanna get it now? Or tomorrow?”

“Good question. If I made you some coffee, could we…oh, Kurt.”

“What?” Kurt sits up, frowning, “What is it?”

“You fell asleep on your ring,” Blaine brushes his thumb over the imprint of the ring on Kurt’s cheek, “You’ve got a big mark on your cheek.”

“Oh, god,” Kurt yawns, “I was pretty much asleep from the moment I hit the bed, we did  _not_ get enough sleep last night.”

“Mm, no we didn’t,” Blaine grins, “But it was worth it.”

“ _Yeah_ it was,” Kurt smiles sleepily, and Blaine runs his thumb over the crease on his cheek again. “Hey, you wanna maybe get the Christmas tree tomorrow, and we can try and repeat last night?”

“Oh, you read my mind,” Kurt smirks at him, and pulls him back onto the bed.


	10. jukebox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day ten: jukebox.

Burt is just about to turn off the TV and head up to bed when he hears Kurt’s voice, high and indignant from the kitchen.

“Blaine! For the last time, we are  _not_  having a jukebox at our wedding!”

“Why not, Kurt? What is so offensive about it?”

“Okay, well, it's  _tacky_ , for one. And all they ever play is stuff from the 1950s or early 2000s, and I don’t know about you but I don’t want our first dance to be to  _Bye Bye Bye_  or something else as awful.”

“What are you talking about?  _Bye Bye Bye_  is a classic!”

“So you want our first dance to be to a break up song?”

“I’m not saying that! I’m saying that it would be fun and cute and some entertainment for the guests! It’s better than your idea - decorating cookies, what are we, five?”

Burt puts his face in his hands. Kurt and Blaine have been arguing all evening over wedding plans, and Burt had been snapped at by both of them when he happened to put his cold beer down on what was apparently a very important list of flower meanings and left a very small condensation ring.

The silence extends on for a few seconds, and then Blaine says softly “I didn’t mean that.”

“Are you sure, Blaine? Are you sure you didn’t mean that? Why don’t we get rid of the cookies, then? And while we’re at it, get rid of the flowers too, because  _those_  are childish too. And rings! Who needs those! Why don’t we just call the  _whole_  thing off -”

“Kurt, come on -”

“Don’t ‘come on’ me, Blaine! I keep coming up with ideas and you keep shooting them down, what else am I supposed to do but throw this stupid wedding out entirely? Obviously you don’t care that much about it!”

“Of course I care, Kurt! I care a huge amount! I’m trying to make this perfect and  _nothing_  is going right because we don’t have enough money and we can’t find a venue and my dad’s not coming and -”

Burt nearly drops his beer.

“What?” Kurt’s voice is high and thready.

“He emailed yesterday,” Blaine’s voice breaks, “He won’t support it. He won’t even come to the reception.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” there’s the scrape of the chair on tiles, “Blaine, I’m so sorry.”

Burt stands and inches towards the door. When he peers around the edge of the frame, Kurt is kneeling in front of Blaine’s chair as Blaine cries into his hands, stroking his hands over Blaine’s hips.

“It’s okay,” Kurt says softly, “It’s okay, it’s okay. It’ll be fine.”

“I just - I want it to be - be perfect and then maybe he’ll see -”

“I know, I know,” Kurt stands and kisses his forehead, “I know, B. I’m sorry.”

“’S okay,” Blaine wipes his eyes and sniffs hard, “The jukebox was dumb, anyway. Dad used to have one when I was a kid, so…”

“Hey,” Kurt pulls out a chair next to Blaine and takes his hand, “It’s not so bad. Maybe we can see if we can get a customizable one, huh?”

“That sounds good,” Blaine wipes his eyes again and then smiles weakly, “I love you, you know that?”

“I do,” Kurt leans forward to kiss Blaine and that’s when Burt moves back towards the TV, deciding to give the boys some space. Maybe he’ll dig out Mr. Anderson’s number and have a word with him…


	11. kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day eleven: kindred. daddies!klaine.

“Daddy?”

“Uh-huh?” Kurt says, easing the material that will soon become a new dress for Audrey through his sewing machine.

“What’s a ki - ki - kin-dred spirit?”

“What’s that, sweetie?” he finishes the seam he’s working on and spins in his chair, “Is that from your book?”

“Yeah,” she climbs up onto his lap and points to the word on the page. “D'you know it?”

“I…think so,” Kurt spins the chair to grab his iPad, “Let’s look it up, huh?”

“‘Kay,” she kicks her feet happily, “Kindred.”

“Yup,” Kurt types it into google, “Okay, here it is. For a kindred spirit, it’d be…someone having the same belief, attitude or feeling. So someone who thinks and feels like you.”

Audrey nods. “Like Luke? He looks like me.”

“That’s true, but it’s not quite what it means,” he thinks for a moment, “It’s like someone who you agree with all the time, and who you love a lot, and you feel like they really understand you?”

Audrey nods again. “So…like you and Papa?”

Kurt’s heart skips a beat and he can’t help but smile. “Yeah, I guess so. Like me and Papa.”

“Okay,” Audrey picks up her book and slides off his lap, “Thanks, Daddy!”

“No problem, sweetie,” Kurt calls, and watches her run back to her room.

“Hey,” Blaine sticks his head around the doorframe, “Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, uh, Aud just wanted some help with a word in her book,” Kurt smiles, “She told us we’re kindred spirits.”

“Oh really?” Blaine steps over the box of fabric on the floor, “Well, we already knew that.”

“Well, I thought of us more as, like…soulmates, actually,” Kurt grins, and Blaine rolls his eyes. “That’s a given. You want a cup of coffee?”

“Yes please,” Kurt blows him a kiss, “Love you!”

“Love you too,” Blaine blows him a kiss back, and Kurt turns back to his sewing, smiling.


	12. legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twelve: legacy.

“Kurt?”

“Yes, Mrs. Anderson?” Kurt turns, nearly tripping on his own feet and grabbing the mantelpiece for support, “Uh - woah, oops.”

“You need to lay off the eggnog, honey,” she says, and Kurt’s eyes widen. “Wh-what? What? I’m not -”

“Sure, sweetheart,” she pets his shoulder lightly, “Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure,” Kurt follows her out of the room, hastily discarding his glass of eggnog before he drinks any more.

“What can I help you with, ma'am?” he wobbles a little, and wishes Blaine was there to lean on, “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” she rummages in her purse and then pulls out a small ring box, “I want you to have this.”

Frowning, Kurt takes the box, opening it and then nearly dropping it. “Oh my god.”

“It’s Blaine’s grandmother’s engagement ring,” Pamela says, “And it was her mother’s, and her mother’s, and - well, it’s sort of a family legacy.”

“I know - Blaine showed me pictures,” Kurt says slowly, “From his father’s side. It’s supposed to be Cooper’s.”

“Cooper doesn’t want it,” Pamela shrugs, “And I don’t see him getting married any time soon, so…”

“Ma'am, Blaine and I are already engaged,” Kurt says, “I don’t completely understand why you’re showing me this.”

Pamela sighs. “You know, before he came out to me, I found him in my room trying on the ring once. He said he was just curious as to what ring size he was, but I didn’t really buy it. When he told me a few weeks later, it didn’t really come as a surprise. But somewhere in my mind I just assumed I’d never even offer it to him.”

Kurt’s heart breaks a little for fourteen-year-old Blaine. “He’s never told me that before.”

“I know he wants a ring,” Pamela says, “And to be honest, I would rather that you two had this than Cooper. He would only lose it.”

“You’re -”

“I’m giving this to you for him,” she smiles, “I don’t care what you do with it, sell it for all I care - in all honesty the design is a little archaic. But I want you to have it.”

Kurt stares at her, his mouth open. “I - I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much.”

She smiles. “It’s nothing. Just - just make him happy.”

“That is honestly my life’s aim, ma'am,” Kurt says, clutching the box tight. She pats his arm lightly and then walks back into the party, leaving Kurt shell-shocked in the hallway.

He stands there until Blaine finds him, a glass of eggnog in hand. “Hey, honey. Where you been?”

“I - uh.”

“Is that a ring box?” Blaine frowns, “Did you take yours off?”

“No, I,” Kurt swallows, “Your mother gave it to me.”

“What’s in it?” Blaine puts down his glass, “Did she give you a bracelet or something?”

Kurt drops to one knee.

“Kurt?”

Kurt flips open the box and Blaine gasps.

“Blaine Anderson -”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt can’t help but start smiling, “Will you marry me?”

“You are  _kidding_  me -” Blaine’s eyes are going watery as he extends his hand for Kurt to take, “Yes! Kurt, yes!”

Kurt fumbles the ring out of its box and slides it onto Blaine’s finger. It doesn’t really fit, not properly, but Blaine doesn’t even let him get it all the way on before he’s yanking his hand out of Kurt’s grasp and throwing himself at him.

They topple back onto the carpet and Blaine kisses Kurt hard on the mouth, both of them half-laughing half-crying into the kiss.

“You said yes,” Kurt gasps once the kiss breaks, “You said yes.”

“Of course I said yes, we’re already engaged!” Blaine sniffs and smacks him lightly on the arm, which causes the ring to slide off and skitter over the floor.

“Crap -” Kurt grabs it before it can slide away, and they both stop to look at it.

“That thing is hideous,” Blaine says, and Kurt laughs. “God, I was thinking the same thing.”

“Nice diamond, though,” Blaine looks up at Kurt, “Did my Mom say anything about what we could do with it?”

“She said it was ours,” Kurt runs his fingers over the gold band, “So I guess…”

“Because I don’t know about you, but I would love a simpler, less…I don’t know,  _tacky_ version of this thing.”

“You read my mind,” Kurt kisses his nose and Blaine laughs.

“You’re the best fiancé ever, you know that?”

“I do,” Kurt smiles, “But so are you, do you know  _that?_ ”

“I do,” Blaine grins right back, and kisses Kurt again.


	13. midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day thirteen: midnight.

Kurt lies on his side, staring at the clock on their nightstand. It’s hideously old fashioned, and he doesn’t know why Blaine loves it so much, but he does.

God, he misses his fiancé.

Kurt buries his face in Blaine’s pillow, inhales the smell of his shampoo, and shifts a little, trying to get comfortable. He usually sleeps on the right side, but he misses Blaine so much that the unfamiliar lumps and bumps of the mattress are worth feeling like he’s wrapped up in Blaine’s arms.

The clock ticks over from 11:59 to 12:00.

And Kurt’s phone rings.

He grabs it and smiles when he sees Blaine’s face on the screen. Swiping his thumb across the screen, he lifts the phone to his ear and says softly “Hey, B.”

“ _I miss you_.”

“Blaine, it’s been three hours,” Kurt chuckles, “We’re getting married tomorrow, you have to sleep.”

“ _Hey, you don’t sound too sleepy,_ ” Blaine’s voice teases lightly and Kurt snorts. “Well, I didn’t say I was sleeping, I just said we need to because we are  _getting married tomorrow_.”

“ _Uh, I’m sorry, you’re incorrect._ ”

“What?” Kurt’s smile disappears and Blaine laughs. “ _We’re getting married today, dummy. It’s midnight. Well, midnight and one minute_.”

“Today, huh?” Kurt smiles, “I guess you’re right,”

“ _Anyway, the point is, I miss you. Lots._ ”

“I miss you too,” Kurt sighs, “I’m sleeping on your side of the bed, I miss you so much.”

“ _Well, you better make space. I’m outside your door._ ”

Kurt bolts upright, his eyes wide. “Really?”

“ _Yeah, dummy_ ,” Blaine laughs, “ _Let me in, I left my keys at Sam’s_.”

Kurt scrambles out of bed and runs to the front door, throwing it open and immediately being knocked backwards by Blaine.

“Oh my god,” Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine,  _tight_ , “Oh my god, I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Blaine presses his face into Kurt’s neck, “I’m so  _tired_.”

“Text Sam, tell him where you are, and then we’re going to bed.”

“Deal,” Blaine fumbles with his phone, yawning, and Kurt takes his hand and locks the door before leading him back into the bedroom.

“Hey,” Blaine throws his phone unceremoniously on his nightstand and flops onto the bed, “We’re getting married today.”

“Mm,” Kurt crashes sideways onto the mattress and rolls into Blaine’s arms, “I can’t wait.”

“Love you,” Blaine says, his eyes already closing, and Kurt smiles against Blaine’s shoulder. “Love you too.”


	14. needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day fourteen: needle. daddies!klaine.

Kurt wakes up feeling like he’s in a sauna. His shirt is uncomfortably damp under his arms and against his back, his leg is dead and his son’s wispy hair is in his mouth.

“Mnah,” he says, grimacing at the taste in his mouth, “Mmgh. Ugh.”

Their family dog shifts her position where she’s lying directly on his hip (probably the cause for his dead leg, actually) and digs her claws into Kurt’s knee.

“Bagel,” he groans, “Bagel, don’t.”

She yawns at him and leaps off the couch, jogging them both. Kurt groans louder and cradles Ethan to his chest, easing himself upright.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice comes soft from across the room, “You awake?”

“Mmm, I’m up,” Kurt shakes his dead leg out, “When did you get back?”

“Half an hour ago,” his husband switches on the main light and crosses the room to kiss Kurt, “You guys looked peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Thanks,” Kurt smiles sleepily at him, “I needed that nap, last night was not good to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine squeezes his shoulder, “It’s my turn tonight, okay?”

“Mm,” Kurt strokes his hand over Ethan’s back, “I should probably wake him soon, or he won’t sleep well tonight.”

“Good idea,” Blaine shucks off his jacket and drapes it over the back of the armchair, “I’ll make a start on dinner, okay?”

“Sounds good,” he starts to stand but his leg buckles at little and he flops back down onto the couch, “Ugh.”

“Everything okay?” Blaine calls from the kitchen as Ethan starts to wriggle, his eyes fluttering open.

“Hey, baby,” Kurt whispers, stroking his fingers over Ethan’s palm, “Hey there. You ready to wake up for Daddy?”

“Kurt? You okay?” Blaine pokes his head into the living room, holding half an onion in one hand.

“Mm, my leg’s dead,” Kurt flexes his toes and grimaces, “Now I have pins and needles, great.”

Blaine appears in the doorway again, this time with no onion in his hands. “Here, let me take him.”

“What?”

“Let me take him,” Blaine leans down and lifts Ethan off his chest, shushing him as he starts to whimper, “Don’t cry, baby, it’s okay. You hungry?”

Kurt hops off the couch and shakes out his leg, grimacing at the staticky feeling. “You want me to finish dinner?”

“Um -”

“I’ll do it,” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hip and then trips over the uneven part of the carpet that they really should fix.

“You okay there?” Blaine asks, grinning, and Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “Quiet, you.”

“You’re the best!” Blaine calls, and Kurt blows him a kiss and turns to the counter to start preparing dinner.


	15. occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day fifteen: occasion.

Kurt is huddled on a park bench, staring at his phone disbelievingly, when someone sits down next to him.

He glances sideways and catches the guy’s eye. He looks just as miserable as Kurt feels, especially in his beanie and thick winter coat, which makes Kurt feel slightly better.

“I’m sorry, is this seat taken?” the guy asks, and Kurt shakes his head. “Not any more.”

“Thank you,” the guy shifts and tucks his coat underneath him, shivering.

They sit in silence for a little while, and then the guy says “So, what’s the occasion? You meeting someone?”

Kurt snorts. “Yeah, until he broke up with me. Over the  _phone_  -”

His voice cracks and he swallows hard, rubbing his face with both hands.

The guy places his hand on Kurt’s shoulder and squeezes gently. “I’m so sorry. He sounds like a dick.”

“Yeah, he is,” Kurt sniffs and wipes his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for a date,” the guy shrugs, “But it looks like he stood me up.”

“That sucks,” Kurt says, and the guy sighs. “Yeah. Worst part is, I thought our first date went well.”

“But it turns out he’s a dick too?”

“Guess so,” the guy shrugs and pulls his legs up onto the bench, shivering. “Four days before New Years, too. So much for having someone to kiss.”

“You were worried about that too?” Kurt asks, and the guy laughs. “Yeah! There’s nothing worse than being single at a New Years Eve party.”

“You’re so right,” Kurt grins, and the guy extends his hand. “I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt Hummel,” Kurt says, shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s cold out here,” Blaine kicks his feet out, “Do you wanna get a coffee or something? We can bitch about the assholes who stood us up.”

“That sounds great,” Kurt smiles, letting Blaine pull him up, “Do you know a place?”

“I do,” Blaine gestures out of the park, “Follow me?”

“Lead the way, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt grins.

(Little does he know, he’ll never be single for a New Years Eve party again.)


	16. rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day seventeen: rent. day sixteen (please) can be found in the werewolf!blaine 'verse.

Kurt shifts back and forth behind the counter of the movie rental store, staring fixedly at the clock. It’s late and there’s only an hour until closing, so the store is empty and there’s nothing to do. Sighing, Kurt grabs his binder of work from his bag and spreads it out on the counter. If nothing else, he can make a start on analysing his script for his theatre class.

He’s halfway through the first scene and spending more time examining his nails than Shakespeare when the bell above the door rings and he looks up in time to see a short figure wrapped in a thick coat dart through the door and towards the romance section.

Kurt shoves his work to the side and waits patiently for the guy to make his selections. When he eventually shuffles up to the counter he’s holding three DVDs and enough chocolate to feet an army.

 _Uh oh,_  Kurt thinks, looking at the movies the guy has chosen.  _The Notebook_ ,  _Bridge to Terabithia_ and  _A Walk To Remember_. All Kurt’s go-to movies when he needs to cry. And, judging by the amount of chocolate the guy is holding and his red-rimmed eyes, the go-to movies for this guy too.

“Just these three to rent?” he asks, and the guy nods, sniffing quietly. Kurt flashes him a smile and picks up the boxes, heading into the back of the shop to get the actual DVDs from where they’re kept.

When he gets back the guy is reading the back of Kurt’s play, and Kurt realises how hot he is under the obvious veil of sadness hanging over him. His hazel eyes are wide and expressive, and he has the kind of mouth that Kurt thinks he could spend hours kissing. When he sees Kurt approaching he drops the book hastily, tugging his sleeve over his hand and wiping his eyes. “Sorry, I was just - looking.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt smiles at him, “It’s a good play. If we were a library I’d lend it to you.”

The guy flickers a smile at him and then dumps his armful of chocolate on the counter. “This too?”

“Sure,” Kurt grabs the first bar of fudge, “Throwing a party?”

The guy snorts. “More like a funeral for my chances at love and happiness.”

Kurt stares at him, mouth open, and the guy’s cheeks go bright red. “Never mind. Here’s my membership card.”

He hands over the thin slip of plastic and Kurt scans it into the computer. “Blaine Anderson?”

“Yep,” the guy -  _Blaine_  - says curtly. He hands over his card and sweeps the chocolate and DVDs into the bag, throwing it onto his back.

“Well, thank you and have a nice evening,” Kurt says, handing back the card. Blaine flickers another sad smile, slides the card back in his wallet, and leaves.

Kurt stares after him, studying his slumped shoulders and slow walk, and says out loud “Definitely a break up.”

Then he turns and starts to pack up.

**

A week later, Kurt is working the same shift and reading the same play, waiting for the day to end. He’s highlighting a section which he finds particularly funny when the bell rings and he looks up to see Blaine from the week before.

Once again Blaine heads for the romance section, but when he arrives at the counter he’s holding rom-coms instead of rom- _sads_. He smiles properly at Kurt when he steps up to the counter, and Kurt can’t help but smile back. “Hey there. Netflix not working well for you?”

He regrets saying that immediately, because the smile disappears immediately. “It was a joint account between my ex and I,” he says, “He changed the password, and I’m still hopeful enough to not make my own.”

“O-oh,” Kurt grimaces, “I’m sorry, that was tactless of me.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine shrugs, “I was a mess last week, anyway. Sorry you had to deal with me.”

“It was a pleasure,” Kurt winks, “You’re one of the few people I’ve met who can pull off heartbroken-chic and still look cute.”

Blaine’s cheeks go crimson and Kurt backtracks. “I’m so sorry, was that inappropriate? I’m sorry -”

“No, it’s,” Blaine grins bashfully, “It’s nice to hear. Nobody’s said that to me for a while.”

“Well, they haven’t been paying attention,” Kurt winks again and then dashes back to grab the DVDs for Blaine.

When he gets back Blaine is tapping a piece of paper on the counter.

“Look,” he says, “I know this is weird, but - could you read this once I’ve gone?”

“Sure?” Kurt says, and when Blaine hands him the note their fingers brush. Kurt feels himself blush a little, and he tucks the note into his back pocket.

Blaine makes fleeting eye contact as Kurt scans in the movies and hands them back, their fingers brushing a few more times. When everything is finished, Kurt waves and says “Have a nice evening, Blaine.”

“You too, Kurt,” Blaine smiles, and Kurt’s stomach flips _._ _He went to the trouble of deciphering my nametag?_

As soon as Blaine has left the store, Kurt grabs the note and unfolds it.

 _Dear Kurt,_  it reads,  _I think you’re pretty cute too. I promise this isn’t a rebound request, so do you wanna get coffee some time? Text me. Blaine xxx_

Underneath that Blaine’s number is scrawled, and Kurt shrieks quietly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He glances at the clock and decides that yeah, he can close up now.

And little does he know, coffee with Blaine will be the best and last first date of his life.


	17. scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day eighteen: scarf. daddies!klaine.

Blaine is certain Kurt is keeping a secret from him.

Every time he gets back from work, Kurt and Ethan are secreted away in Kurt’s office, and he can hear them giggling and occasionally an odd clicking noise. There’s a sign on the door saying _No Papas Allowed!_  with a drawing of a bowtie with a line through it. Blaine tries his best not to be hurt.

He tries to get information out of Ethan, but his son clams up every time he even mentions Kurt’s office, grinning at Blaine and then darting off before Blaine can ask any more questions. So he focuses his attention on his husband instead.

One evening they’re a little buzzed on wine after Ethan has gone to bed. Kurt is tipsier than Blaine, giggling helplessly as Blaine licks ice cream from the side of his thumb. “Oh my god, you’re being filthy,” Kurt gasps as Blaine nips lightly at the base of Kurt’s palm and then pulls back.

“You’re the one who spilled your ice cream,” Blaine grins, and Kurt rolls his eyes. “You made me!”

“I was just touching your legs,” Blaine picks up the mostly empty bowl of ice cream and deposits it on the coffee table, crawling up over his husband’s body, “Not my fault you’re weirdly ticklish.”

Kurt just giggles again, his cheeks flushed, and before Blaine thinks it through he says “So what are you and Ethan doing in your office all day?”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle and he puts a finger to his lips. “It’s a seeecreeet.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine kisses his collarbone, “A secret?”

“U-uh huh,” Kurt tips his head back as Blaine bites gently up his neck, “I’m not telling.”

“Not even if I give you the best blowjob of your life?”

“Not even then,” Kurt gasps.

(He’s right.)

Two weeks later, Blaine sits on the couch with a cup of coffee, watching their son tear through the presents under the tree. Kurt is curled up next to him, half-asleep on his shoulder, and Ethan has created a pile of wrapping paper almost as tall as him.

“Oh! Oh, Daddy! Wake up, c’mon, we gotta give Papa his present!”

Kurt jerks awake and yawns, nodding sleepily. “You remember which one it is?”

“Yeah!” Ethan grabs a badly wrapped present that Blaine hasn’t seen before and drops it on Blaine’s lap, “For you, Papa.”

“Wow,” Blaine says, “You didn’t tell me I was getting an extra present this year.”

“It was Ethan’s idea,” Kurt smiles, “Go on, open it.”

Blaine edges his thumb under one of the many pieces of tape holding the paper together and peels it back. “It feels squishy. Is it…jelly?”

“No, Papa,” Ethan sighs, climbing onto Kurt’s lap “Unwrap it!”

“Okay, okay,” Blaine smiles, pulling off the rest of the paper and then gasping when a large pile of knitting falls into his lap.

“Is this…”

“It’s a scarf, Papa!” Ethan beams, “Daddy and I knitted it together!”

“Oh wow,” Blaine unfolds it and can’t help but smile at the uneven stitching, clearly a result of his son’s inexperienced hands. There are two uneven pompoms, one at either end, and the scarf is made of some very soft variegated wool. It fades from blue to green and back again, with a few hints of purple, and Blaine  _loves_  it.

“It’s beautiful,” he says, “I can’t wait to wear it.”

“Look, Papa,” Ethan grabs the end and shows Blaine the label stitched into the scarf, “Daddy and I made a label for you, so you never forget it’s yours.”

Blaine squints at it and then feels tears well up in his throat. There’s a little iron-on cartoon of their smiling faces, and under that a slightly lopsided heart with “ **K &E ♥ B**“ stitched into it.

"Papa, are you crying?” Ethan asks, sounding worried, “Do you not like it?”

“No, I,” Blaine wipes his eyes and clears his throat, “I just love it so much it’s making me tear up. C’mere, sweetheart, let me give you a hug.”

Ethan launches into Blaine’s arms and Blaine squeezes him tight, giving Kurt a grateful smile. His husband blows him a kiss and makes a heart with his hands over his chest.

“Is this what you and Daddy have been doing in his office, then?” Blaine asks, kissing Ethan’s forehead. His son nods, grinning. “I picked the wool, and Daddy helped me knit, and he had a lady from his work make the label!”

“Wow,” Blaine wraps the scarf around his neck, “It’s so warm!”

“Ethan told me you said the theatre got cold in winter, so he thought it would be nice to make you a scarf,” Kurt says, and Blaine puts a hand to his heart. “Stop, you’ll make me cry again.”

“And cause we knitted it it’s filled with love, so you’ll never be cold,” Ethan says proudly, playing with the pompom. Blaine sniffs and kisses Ethan’s head again. “It’s the best present ever. Thank you.”

“S’okay,” Ethan squirms, “Can I go play with my toys now?”

“Sure, honey,” Blaine lets him go and as soon as his lap is clear he grabs Kurt in a hug. “ _Thank you_. I love it.”

"You’re welcome,” Kurt kisses his jaw.

Blaine sits back, still huddled against Kurt’s side, and smiles. “Best Christmas  _ever._ ”

“Better than the one we spent in Italy?”

“Hm. One of the best Christmases ever, then,” Blaine grins, and Kurt kisses his temple. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Blaine says, and reaches down to take Kurt’s hand and squeeze it tight.


	18. twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day nineteen: twist.

Blaine bobs his head along to the music, stirring the tomato sauce and wiggling his hips back and forth as Beyoncé plays in the background. He has garlic bread in the oven and Kurt’s favourite pasta shells on the counter, and he can’t wait for his husband to get home.

The Beyoncé songs end and a different song comes on shuffle. It takes Blaine a moment to recognise it before he starts to dance, grinning at the pasta sauce. “ _Well shake it up baby, now_ ,” he sings under his breath, “ _Twist and shout, twist and shout_.”

He can’t help but drop the spoon and dance along, nodding his head to the music and then singing along at full volume, twisting back and forth on the spot.

“ _Come on and twist a little closer now_ ,” he sings, “ _And let me know that you’re_  - Kurt!”

In the middle of a spin he catches sight of his husband, leaning up against the kitchen table and smiling.

“Hello there,” Kurt drops his bag and saunters closer, “Have I interrupted something?”

“No,” Blaine leans up to kiss Kurt, “Just being silly.”

“And cute,” Kurt smacks his ass lightly, “I like these pants.”

“Mm, I like you,” Blaine slips his arms around Kurt’s waist, “Good day?”

“It was okay. I can safely say you dancing was the best part.”

“Well, obviously,” Blaine smiles up at his husband and then lets go of his waist, grabbing his wooden spoon again, “Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, okay?”

“Great,” Kurt unbuttons his jacket, “I’m gonna go get changed, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine blows him a kiss, “Oh, Kurt?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Welcome home.”


	19. uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty: uniform.

Blaine is curled up on his bed, staring vacantly at the play he’s supposed to be studying for the Christmas break, when Kurt emerges from his wardrobe and says urgently “ _Blaine_.”

“Mmhmm?” Blaine hums, highlighting a random section in an attempt to get his eyes to focus on it.

“Look at what I just found.”

Blaine peers over the top of his book and then immediately drops it on his chest. “Oh my  _god_ , Kurt.”

Kurt does a little spin, smoothing the material of the blazer over his chest. “I found it right in the back of my closet. I can’t believe I haven’t thrown it out.”

Blaine stares at him, mouth open. Kurt grins. “You like it?”

“I - I don’t know,” he stares vacantly at Kurt’s broad shoulders, straining the material of the old Dalton blazer, “On the one hand, you have grown and you look  _so_  hot. On the other, I don’t know if I should be having such a reaction to something we used to wear while under 18.”

“I am not under 18 any more,” Kurt grins.

Blaine swallows. “Do you…have the rest? Of the uniform?”

Kurt’s grin gets wider. “Let me see.”

Blaine groans and tips his head back against the pillows. “You’re gonna  _kill_  me.”


	20. vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty one: vacation.

Blaine has been on the brink of tears all day.

First, he found out that there was a set of questions on the last page of his final that he hadn’t known about. Then Gunther had called him up and told him that he was late to a shift that he’d apparently swapped weeks ago, which had wiped the day of relaxation that Blaine had  _planned_ off the table. Once he got to the diner Gunther had yelled at him again, and sent him off to deal with all the cranky New Yorkers and tourists who were trying to escape the summer heat.

After being snapped at twice and full-on screamed at by a woman who was given scrambled eggs that were apparently too hard, he was just about ready to curl into a ball, armadillo-style, and not uncurl until the day was over. He was out of the door the second his shift was over, dragging his feet towards the apartment with only the thought of the half-pint of honeycomb ice cream in the freezer keeping him going.

When he pushes open the door to the loft, Kurt is curled up on the couch with a book. He starts to get up, smiling, but Blaine waves him back down, shaking his head. “’M sweaty.”

“I don’t mind,” Kurt folds his arms over the back of the couch, “I’m sorry you had to work today, honey. Gunther forced you into it?”

“Yeah,” Blaine drops his bag on the floor, “Extra money.”

“Mmhmm,” Kurt says cheerily, “That’s always good.”

Blaine nods and opens the freezer door, opening the drawer that he left the ice cream in.

It’s not there.

Rapidly, he searches through the rest of the drawers, but there’s no trace of the tub that he’s been saving for  _months_.

“Kurt?” he asks, his voice wavering, “Where’s my honeycomb ice cream?”

“That? Honey, it went out of date weeks ago. I threw it out.”

Blaine stares vacantly into the freezer. “You…threw it out?”

“Yeah,” he vaguely registers Kurt standing up and walking towards him, “I’m sorry, it was all icy and gross…”

Blaine does his level best not to burst into tears, but he doesn’t quite manage it.

“Blaine? Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I can go and get -”

Blaine hiccups and wipes his eyes and shakes his head. “’S okay, I’m okay, I’m f-fine.”

Kurt’s arms come around him from behind and he squeezes Blaine tight, kissing his temple. “I’ll buy you another tub tomorrow.”

“It’s not the ice cream, it’s just,” Blaine sniffs and turns in Kurt’s arms so he can put his head against Kurt’s chest, “It’s been such a bad day.”

“I know,” Kurt says, pressing his cheek to Blaine’s hair, “I know.”

“I really wanted to eat that ice cream,” Blaine mumbles.

“Mm, I know, sweetheart,” Kurt strokes his hand down Blaine’s back, “I suck.”

“No, you don’t,” Blaine rubs his face against Kurt’s shoulder, “You’re a great fiancé. One of the best.”

“Only one of the best? Pray tell, Mr. Anderson, who your other best fiancés are.”

Blaine can’t help but start laughing, and he tilts his head back to smile up at Kurt. His fiancé looks just as tired as he feels, and Blaine remembers that Kurt’s finals only ended the day before.

“We need a vacation,” he says.

Kurt grins. It’s the kind of smile that isn’t a  _yes-I-agree-with-you_  smile, it’s an  _I-hav_ _e-a-secret-and-I’m-not-telling_  smile.

(Blaine has become very good at deciphering Kurt’s smiles.)

“What is it?” Blaine asks, “What are you grinning about?”

“I may have booked us a vacation,” Kurt says.

“ _What?_ ” Blaine wants to be excited, but they’re living month-to-month as it is, “Kurt, we don’t have -”

“It’s really cheap,” Kurt says quickly, “Just - hear me out, okay? Cooper called last week, and he’s heading over here to film some guest spot on a daytime soap opera. Which means his condo in LA is empty for a week and a half.”

Blaine’s mouth falls open. “Oh my god.”

“So I said we’d do, like, a swap. Except he said they’re paying for his hotel so actually we’re just getting a free holiday. So.”

Blaine stares at him and Kurt swallows. “Are you…okay with that?”

“Are you kidding?” Blaine breathes, “Sun, surf, and  _you_  for a week and a half - that sounds like the best thing in  _existence_.”

“So you’re happy?” Kurt checks, and Blaine beams. “Kurt, of course I am!”

“Oh, phew,” Kurt exaggeratedly wipes nonexistent sweat from his brow, “Because I was really - mmph!”

Blaine kisses him, all his stresses and worries wiped from his mind. Kurt presses down into the kiss, cupping the back of Blaine’s head, nipping lightly at Blaine’s bottom lip before pulling back. Blaine smiles up at him, feeling considerably lighter than he was before.

“So,” Kurt says brightly, “Shower, and then Netflix?”

“Oh, I love you,” Blaine says happily, and starts to strip off his shirt right there and then.

(Later, when he gets out of his shower, Kurt has somehow gotten a hold of a tub of Blaine’s favourite honeycomb ice cream. Blaine seriously has the best fiancé  _ever_.)


	21. wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty two: wedding.

When Blaine looks back on his wedding that evening, waiting sleepy and sated for Kurt to get out of the shower and join them in their amazingly huge honeymoon suite bed, he finds that half of it is weirdly blurry.

(When he wakes up in the morning he’ll realise that that was probably because he was still pretty drunk.)

Somehow he’s not worried, though. He knows Kurt had hired an excellent photographer, and according to Carol Burt had learned how to use the camera on his phone especially for the wedding. And he can remember the important parts, anyway.

How Kurt’s eyes had looked when Blaine slid the ring onto his finger with shaking hands. The feel of the material of his suit under Blaine’s cheek during their first slow dance of the evening. How Kurt’s lips had felt against his when the minister said  _you may now kiss the groom_.

“Hey there,” Kurt’s voice says in his ear, “Sleeping already?”

Blaine blinks his eyes open, not even realising he’d closed them, and smiles up at his husband ( _husband!_ ). “Mm, just reminiscing.”

“About what?” Kurt’s hand runs down Blaine’s side where he’s naked under the sheets.

“About how beautiful you looked,” Blaine smiles sleepily, “About how happy I am.”

“Good,” Kurt leans down and kisses him, slow and deep but with no purpose other than to be close, “Because that’s what I was thinking about, too.”

Blaine grins and rolls in closer to Kurt, nestling his head against Kurt’s chest. “Kurt? I’m so glad we’re married, now.”

“Me too,” Kurt says softly, switching off the light, “Me too, honey.”


	22. year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty three: year.

“I can’t believe this,” Blaine says miserably into his pillow.

“I know, honey,” Kurt says, petting his hair lightly.

“It’s not  _fair_ ,” Blaine says, and sneezes immediately after. Groaning, he lifts his flu-weak arm and waves it vaguely at his nightstand. Kurt, his genius, lovely, beautiful husband, leans over and grabs a tissue for him.

"Thank you,” Blaine sniffs and then blows his nose. Kurt goes back to stroking his hair, tugging lightly at the curls that haven’t been styled for over a week.

“I’m gonna pray,” Blaine says into Kurt’s thigh where his face has landed.

“For what?” Kurt asks, “More chicken soup? I can heat up some more.”

“To be healed.  _Dear God, I know I don’t pray very often, but it’s my anniversary today_ …”

Kurt starts giggling and Blaine frowns and swats his thigh. “Don’t laugh at me, I’m sick.”

"Sorry, baby,” Kurt says, visibly composing himself, “I’ll pray too, if you want.”

“No,” Blaine says, shifting onto his side so he can tuck his cold hands between Kurt’s thighs, “It’s okay.”

“All right,” Kurt turns the page of his book, “Want me to read to you?”

“Maybe in a minute?” Blaine says, grimacing at the tickle in his throat, “‘M gonna start coughing.“

"Thank you for the warning,” Kurt picks up his book just in time for Blaine to curl into a ball and start a coughing fit.

Once it’s passed and he straightens out, eyes watering, Kurt hands him his water bottle with a smile and a murmured “I can’t believe we’ve been married for a year.”

Blaine takes a sip of water and blinks at him. “That’s what you were thinking about while I coughed up a lung?”

“In sickness and in health,” Kurt says cheerily, “It was more that it should feel like longer.”

“Being married to me is that tiresome?” Blaine says with a wink. He promptly sneezes again so, slightly less sexy than he wanted to be.

“More that I feel like we should have been married the day we met,” Kurt strokes his hair back, and Blaine smiles helplessly. “I’m glad to know we feel the same about…abah - ah -  _achoo!_ ”

"Oh my god,” Kurt hands him another tissue, “I don’t know if I’m grossed out or not.”

“I’m grossed out,” Blaine says thickly, “And I can’t even see myself right now.”

“You’re cute when you sneeze,” Kurt says lightly, “But also, snot is gross.”

“I don’t understand how you’re so calm about this,” Blaine leans to the side and grabs the throat lozenges, “I feel like death.”

“I nursed my dad through the worst flu ever in freshman year,” Kurt says grimly, “If I can deal with that, I can deal with this. Also, immune system of steel.”

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Blaine says, flopping down with his head on Kurt’s thigh again. Kurt smiles. “Go to sleep, honey.”


End file.
